Avengers Oneshots
by StephHoechlin94
Summary: A collection of oneshots from the Avengers. Includes all characters. Will be continuously added to :)
1. Rain & Roses - Captain America

**Rain & Roses - Steve Rogers/Captain America**

I wrapped my arms tighter around myself as the rain continued to pour down on this miserable evening, making the streets of New York darker than they should be. I heard something fall over from behind me and looked back, seeing the street was empty apart from the knocked over trash can. I bit my bottom lip nervously and quickened my pace to get back to the house I shared with my sister and her husband.

"Look what we have here boys. A little birdie all on her own." I shivered as the disgusting voice broke through the downpour of rain and thunder. Lighting flashed, allowing me to see the group of five men a few metres in front of me.

I backtracked and turned, hurrying back the way I had come from as I could feel their intentions rolling off them in waves of sickening pleasure. I sniffed as the cold was beginning to seep through me and started running when I heard their footfalls pick up speed. I tried to dial my sister's number, but my fingers were numb from the cold and I gave up when I nearly dropped my phone.

"I love it when they run, makes catching them all the more rewarding." one of them laughed from behind me. I felt tears well up in my eyes, making my vision blury, and collided hard into something as I turned a corner. I began panicking once I realised it was a man and tried to stumble backwards, but he had hold of my arms.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" For some reason his deep voice made me look up and all I could see were rich blue eyes and dark blonde hair. "Are you okay?" he repeated. I found myself shaking my head with tears brimming in my green eyes as the jeers from the men chasing after me started coming closer.

"We got her cornered guys!" one of them shouted as I saw their silhouettes turning the corner of the building. A small whimper left from between my lips and the man gently pulled me behind him as the group stopped when they caught sight of us.

"Hey! She belongs to us dude, give her here!"

"Women don't belong to anyone, they're not property, they're humans just like the rest of us and deserve to be treated with respect." the man I was hiding behind said.

"Yeah right, what fucking era do you come from."

"The forties originally." he remarked. I peered round his arm and saw the alley light up from another batch of lightening. I think the storm was getting worse.

"Shit dude, that's Captain America!"

I watched as their eyes widened and they ran off back up the alley and out of sight. The man turned around and looked down at me with a concerned expression, probably seeing me shake like a leaf as I was drenched and my hair and clothes were plastered to me. I looked up at him through my fringe.

"Thank you." I said softly.

"It's no problem ma'am, I'm Steve Rogers."

"Stephanie." I replied, giving him a small watery smile as I noticed the tears had fallen onto my cheeks and the rain and wind began picking up intensity.

He shrugged off his leather jacket and wrapped it round my significantly smaller frame, making a light blush dust across my cheeks. I moved my fringe out of my eyes before seeing a large trash can come hurtling towards us. I shot my arm out and it veered off in the other direction, away from us.

"Did you do that?" Steve asked, looking from me to the bin and back again. I nodded as fresh tears filled my eyes, shying away from him slightly. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not exactly normal either." He gave me a smile before holding his arm out to me. "I know somewhere you can stay for the night and we can help you with your power."

"Who?" I sniffled slightly, hesitantly reaching out for his arm.

"Have you heard of an organisation called SHIELD?" he asked, taking hold of my arm and leading me somewhere.

"The Avengers?" He nodded.

"Yes, I think we can help you. If you'll let me." He looked down at me to see me nod and he smiled. I saw a tall building in front of us that Steve was walking me closer to. "Welcome to Stark Tower."

/

I was shivering badly as we exited the lift and I saw we were in a large expensive looking penthouse. I saw a man and a woman in the living room area and the ginger haired woman looked over, her eyes widening.

"Oh, sweetheart are you okay?" she asked, coming over with the man following behind her.

"Picking up ones off the street are we Capsicle?" the man smirked, making Steve scowl slightly.

"She was going to be attacked, plus she has a power. She can move things without touching them." Steve replied.

"Telekinesis? I'm Tony Stark." The man held his hand out to me and I shook it gingerly.

"I'm Pepper, come let me get you dried and warmed up. You look freezing." She said gently, taking me from Steve and leading me into a spacious bedroom where she started rummaging around in a set of drawers.

Steve's POV  
"Forever being the hero, aren't ya Capsicle?" Tony smirked, pouring himself a drink of some kind. I felt myself frown a little.

"She ran into me, I couldn't just leave her to fend for herself against the five men. She looked terrified." My mind drifted back to the look of fright that was etched onto her face when she looked at me back in the alley.

"I have to say, she is quite the looker." He grinned, downing whatever was in the glass.

"And you won't be touching her." I stated. He looked at me in mild surprise.

"What would make you say that? Unless you've taken a liking to her already." He smirked. "I have Pepper anyway, she's everything to me. You don't have to worry Cap."

"Tony!" Pepper screamed, making the both of us run into the room where her voice had sounded from. My eyes widened as I saw her crouched by Stephanie who was on the floor looking like she was having some sort of fit. "She just collapsed and started shaking!"

I dropped to my knees and supported her head by holding her neck up; checking for signs of what could have triggered the sudden fit. I tried to hold her jerking body as still as I could while Tony picked up a syringe that had fallen to the floor.

"You think she needs this?" he asked, inspecting the liquid contents of it. Pepper picked up the chain that was around Stephanie's neck and looked at what was inscripted on the dog tags.

"She's diabetic; her blood sugar's probably too low. Give her the injection." She said, dropping the necklace again.

Tony cringed a little before shoving the needle into her thigh, injecting the substance into her body before pulling it back out. After a minute or so, Stephanie's body began to calm and the shaking was receding until she was laid on the floor, breathing slightly heavier than she had previously.

"You okay?" Pepper asked softly when the small girl on the floor looked around with wide green eyes. She nodded and I sat her up gently so she was leaning back against my chest, making it easier for her to breathe.

I noticed Tony whisper something to Pepper and she nodded before both of them stood up, leaving me on the floor with Steph in my arms.

"We need to go tell Fury about her so he can help." He said, making me nod hesitantly before they both left the room.

"You know, you should have probably told us that you are diabetic beforehand. It would have helped a lot." I remarked, making her look up at me.

"I'm sorry; my blood sugar usually goes low after I use my power; that's why I rarely use it." Her voice was soft and a little hoarse from when she had her fit and I found myself engraving every little detail of her face in my mind.

Her dark eyelashes that contrasted against her pale porcelain skin, her small button nose, the flush of pink across her cheekbones and the colour red that her lips were as they parted slightly; shining from when her tongue had darted out to moisten them.

Without thinking I leant down and pressed my lips to hers, shocking her as well as myself by my actions. I pulled back a little abruptly and left her staring up at me in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." I apologised, cringing slightly.

"Did you not want to kiss me then?" she asked. I stammered a little, not expecting her to ask something like that.

"I, well, I'm not usually that forward ma'am." I felt myself blush lightly and in turn her cheeks turned a lovely shade of rose pink. "But I do find you very attractive and cannot help but have feelings towards you. You intrigue me greatly and I would like to know you better."

"It's the least I can do seeing as you saved my life Captain."

"Call me Steve, ma'am." I smiled.

"Then you can call me Steph, Steve."

"Your cheeks are a lovely shade of rose red at this minute Steph." She flicked her gaze away from me and I chuckled, moving her head back so she could see me again. "I find it very appealing on your skin tone."

A smile easily slid onto her face and I kissed her soft red lips once more.

End Steve's POV

* * *

**So, here's the first installment of the Avengers oneshots i'm writing :) Tell me what you think by leaving a review" x**

**Next: Bruce Banner**


	2. Green is the Colour of Life - Hulk

**Green is the Colour of Life – Bruce Banner/The Hulk**

Everything was chaos, people were screaming, explosions were going off and buildings were collapsing. I looked round with panicked eyes at the destruction surrounding me and just managed to duck behind a trashed car before a group of strange looking soldiers appeared. Peering round the bumper I watched as a man in a blue and red suit threw his shield at them, successfully knocking them all down.

I gasped as he suddenly left my sight and I hunkered down behind the car again, trying to slow my racing heart so I didn't have a panic attack. I cried out as something blew up from the side of me, throwing me feet away from the car I was using as a shield. I landed on my back with a pained groan and rolled onto my stomach as I felt a wetness soaking through my shirt, making me look down and see red.

My head spun with dizziness and I tried to reel the nausea back in. I heard footsteps coming closer to me and saw a group of the soldiers again, making me shut my eyes tightly as I had my mind set on dying right there. A load roar sounded and I squinted my eyes back open to see the area around me clear of life. I sensed something near me and averted my blurring vision to the right side, seeing a large pair of green feet and straining my head to look up at a massive green monster. My body felt incredibly weak and my strength gave out on me, making me slump back onto the dirty ground and darkness overcome me.

/

I woke up to find myself back in my own bed at home, the room slightly warm as there was a heater beside my bed and a small bunch of my favourite flowers in a vase on the bedside table. I rubbed my head before noticing the pain coming from my abdomen. I lifted my shirt up a little and saw the thick layer of bandages wrapped around my stomach and cringed, letting my top fall back down to cover them.

I slowly twisted so that my legs were dangling off the side of the bed and stood up, my bare feet hitting the floor with a soft thump. I shuffled my way out into the hall and gripped the banister tightly as I made my way down the stairs.

"Hailey!" my sister exclaimed, running over and engulfing me in a gently hug. "I was so worried about you! The fight was all over the news and I feared the worst when I realised you were stuck in the middle of it all." She had tears in her eyes and I gave her a small smile to reassure her.

"I'm fine. Something saved me, he was massive and green." I said, frowning slightly as the memory was a little hazy. I realised I didn't get to see his face before I passed out.

"The Hulk!? The Hulk saved you!"

"The Hulk?" I asked. "What's that?"

"He's part of the Avengers. His real name's Bruce Banner and his experiment with gamma radiation went wrong, causing him to be exposed to lethal amounts and then making him turn into the Hulk when he gets really angry." She explained. I nodded my head slowly, not wanting the headache to return, and stepped out of the house and onto the front porch.

The damage wasn't that bad from here, but I can imagine in the city centre that it would be a different scene completely. I found myself walking the way you would go towards the city and called out to my sister that I'd be back a little later.

I wandered around the destruction zone and looked at the wrecks of cars and buildings. I climbed over a twisted scrap of metal which I realised was the remains of a car to get to the shop my friend owned and winced as I felt the wound on my stomach pull slightly. I looked sadly at the ruined little café with a hand pressed on my stomach to ease the pain a little.

I looked through the shattered window frames and heard something creak from above me. I looked up and gasped as the front part of the roof broke away and fell towards me. Someone scooped me off my feet and away from the building just before the tiles shattered on the ground where I'd been standing moments before. I noticed the green skin of rather large fingers wrapped around my legs and turned my head to see the face of the green monster that had saved me during the battle.

I stared in wonder and slowly reached my hand out, brushing my fingertips along the contours of his face; along his cheeks and the edge of his jaw. I realised he was shrinking and gripped his shoulder tightly before he turned human again, making me see the man that he really was. Dark brown eyes stared back at me and I realised that my sister was right; Bruce Banner really did save me.

"You weren't afraid." He said, frowning slightly.

"Why would I be afraid when you've saved me twice now?" I said softly, seeing realisation dawn on his face.

"You were there yesterday, the girl that was caught right in the middle of it all." I nodded and his arms tightened around me as he continued to keep me off the ground bridal style. "You got hurt." His frown deepened and he gently set me back down on my feet before lifting my shirt a little to reveal the thick bandages underneath. "Don't worry, I'm a doctor."

"Doctor Banner." He glanced at me and nodded before going back to my stomach. "My name's Hailey."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hailey. I'm going to have to take you to my lab, that way I can patch you up better than whoever did this." He motioned to the bandage and I only just noticed that it was a little messily done.

"It was probably my sister." I commented. "She's always been the one looking out for me."

"Well, I'd like to change that if you'll let me." Bruce said, looking up to my face. I was slightly taken aback, but felt the blush creep into my cheeks as he was quite attractive; and he was only a few years older than me.

He scooped me back up into his arms and I let out a squeak of surprise before my arms latched themselves around his neck.

"My stomach doesn't cause me inability to walk Mr Banner." I said playfully, making him chuckle.

"It doesn't, but it's a fair walk to Stark Tower from here. And I doubt that you would have made it all the way there on your own legs being injured." He smiled as he began walking with me cradled to his bare chest.

"You now, my mother always used to tell me something when I was little and had gotten myself hurt." I remarked, making him look at me.

"And what would that be?"

"Green is the colour of life."

A smile touched his lips as he deciphered the second meaning behind my words while he walked through the destruction of the previous days battle.

* * *

**Next: Loki**


	3. Lust For Something Evil - Loki

**Lust for Something Evil – Loki**

The news about the invasion was all over the city, strange soldiers from another planet that were causing chaos and destruction. I heard a loud bang come from just outside my small house and peeked through the gap between the curtains to see out the window. A soldier caught sight of me and I gasped, jerking back as he began coming over.

I squeaked and dove behind the sofa as my front door was kicked in, keeping my breathing soft so it would be harder to hear. I heard footsteps inside my house and sighed lightly as they went upstairs. I slid into the kitchen and grabbed a knife so I could try and defend myself if the occasion called for it.

I turned around and gasped when I saw a man in front of me. He was tall, muscular underneath the green and silver armour he wore, his skin was pale similar to mine with his black hair contrasting against it while he had the most gorgeous light blue eyes I'd ever seen.

His large hand enclosed around my wrist and I backed up until I was pressed between him and the kitchen counter, looking up at his face as I only came up to around his chest. His grasp on my wrist was firm and cold, like his hand had been in the fridge for a while.

"You have to be the smallest Midgardian woman I've ever seen." He remarked. His voice matched his outward beauty, smooth and deep. "Very appealing on the eyes too." He purred, leaning down slightly so his face was closer to my own.

"W-who are you?" I asked, my voice coming out as a squeak and making him chuckle.

"I am Loki Laufeyson, God of Mischief and Chaos. And what may your name be, my fair maiden?" He arched an eyebrow as his blue eyes stared intensely down at me.

"Lillian." I replied softly, looking up at him through my fringe but still not making contact with his eyes directly. I gasped as his grip on my wrist tightened and the knife fell to the floor as my hold on it went slack.

"A very fitting name for such a beautiful creature as yourself."

"W-What do you want from me?" I asked, finally letting my eyes meet his. Mild surprise took over his expression for a few seconds before he became intrigued, moving closer as if to inspect me himself.

"What unique eyes." he mused. "Very unlike the women back on Asgard. You have something deep inside you, I can see it." If it was possible he pressed even closer to me, trapping me completely between his body and the sharp edge of the counter.

"Just because my eyes are purple, doesn't mean I'm different from everyone else." I protested. All my life I'd had a hard time fitting in, everywhere I went I'd get stared at and hear the whispers that people would spread.

"Ah, that's where you are wrong my dear. I bet they whisper things, spread rumours that aren't true; don't they?" He knew he was getting under my skin, the small smirk on his face proved it. I turned my head away as tears filled my eyes. "I can take you away from here, where no one will harm you with words or otherwise."

His hand grasped my chin and turned my head back to face him, his touch on me softening as he looked in my eyes. His long fingers were splayed across my cheek and I shivered from his cold touch.

"I will take you back to Asgard and you will forever be by my side as my lady. You will be mine fair maiden; I would do nothing to hurt you. I can see it in your eyes, something deep inside you; something dark." His voice became deeper as I found myself getting lost in his eyes, seeing the cold being inside him. I leant up so my mouth was by his ear as something inside me snapped.

"I have lust for something evil." I whispered, making him pull back with a smirk on his face.

"Then, my lady, shall we retreat back to Asgard where I can fulfil even your darkest wonders?"

I took his hand and he took me to his home where he lived true to his word. And to be honest, I've never looked back.

* * *

**Next: Black Widow**


	4. Caught in Your Web - Black Widow

**Caught in your web – Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow**

I was sat on the window ledge in my room on the Helicarrier, looking out at the clouds with tears in my eyes. I tried talking with my parents, but they don't understand. I kept it a secret from them for years now and I finally had the courage to tell them that I preferred women over men, but they acted like in the worst scenario I had thought of.

"_I have to tell you something, I've kept it for years." I announced to my parents who were in the living room of their house when I came to visit. _

"_What is it sweetheart?" my mother asked, making me swallow nervously. I wrung my hands in front of me as I debated what the best way to say it was._

"_I, um, I'm lesbian." I admitted quietly, glancing up at them in time to see my father's furious face while my mother looked at me in disappointment. _

"_Get out of my house! I will not have someone like you ever stepping foot in here again!" my father yelled, making me flinch backwards. I looked pleadingly at my mother; but she wouldn't even glance in my direction, making all of my hope vanish as well as the courage I had built up to confront them with this. _

_I turned and walked out of the house without saying a word and shut the front door behind me. As soon as it clicked shut the tears came, fast and furious with no sign of stopping anytime soon._

I sniffled slightly and brushed the back of my hand against my cheeks, trying to dry the tears that had fallen. A small knock came from the door before it cracked open and I quickly looked back out the window so that the person wouldn't see my face.

"Amber?" Tasha's voice called out quietly as I heard the door click shut again. She came over and sat in front of me, making me glance up at her. Her face softened as she saw the tear streaks down my cheeks and she reached out, pulling me to her and hugging me. "I'm guessing they didn't take it so well?"

I shook my head as I started crying, she was the only person that knew about my sexual orientation; she was the only one I trusted it with. She laid my head on her chest and stroked my hair to calm me down. She kept me there until my crying had stopped and I began twirling a piece of her long red hair around my finger, staring out at the clouds.

"I'll never think about you any differently Amber, except maybe only in one way." She said softly. I pulled back and looked at her questioningly.

Her hand held the back of my neck and she leant forward, pressing her lips softly against my own, making my eyes widen in shock. When she pulled away she had a smile tugging at her lips as she looked at me.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for." She laughed lightly, making me blush. "Are you gonna say anything?"

"I didn't know you felt that way." I said quietly, making her smile soften at how vulnerable I must have sounded then.

"I have for a while now, but ever since we've been on this thing; it's been driving me insane. Everywhere I saw you it would be like you're teasing me, but unintentionally and without you knowing."

I could feel the blush on my cheeks as I looked at her and kissed her quickly before my twenty seconds of courage disappeared, making her smile when I broke off slightly. Her hands fisted into my hair and she pulled me back to her, connecting her mouth with mine once more.

"You know, it really annoys me when Stark hits on you." She muttered, pulling me closer so I was now sitting on her lap. "I feel like punching him every time he flirts with you."

"You know I don't swing that way." I smiled, making her laugh.

"Yeah, but even if you didn't I would have had to convert you. You're gorgeous and now all mine." She grinned wickedly and I allowed a smile to slip onto my face.

/

I walked across the lab to give Bruce the freshly printed notes and felt a swift slap to my backside. I looked back and saw Tony wink at me before Nat came storming over and punched him right in the jaw, making his head snap to the side.

"Keep your greasy little hands to yourself Stark." She stated, looking accomplished with herself. I smiled as I handed the papers to Doctor Banner who looked at me with raised eyebrows over the top of his glasses.

"What the hell was that for?!" he exclaimed, rubbing his jaw. Nat sent me a wink and I smiled.

"I don't swing your way Tony, sorry." I explained. His eyes widened as he got my drift and he looked between me and Natasha.

"I didn't know you two were lesbian!"

Nat sauntered over to me and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me in for a passionate kiss right in the middle of the lab. Someone let out a whistle and I blushed, feeling my girlfriend smile against my lips.

"I think I may have caught you in my web now." She whispered, resting her forehead against mine.

"Too bad I'm not scared easily." I smirked, making a laugh escape her before her hand cupped the side of my face and she kissed me gently.

* * *

**Next: Hawkeye**


End file.
